Mockingjay Day
by nightl0ck
Summary: Today marks the one year anniversary of the fall of the Capitol. Panem is now free... Or is it?
1. Mockingjay Day

**I'm currently co-writing this fic with a friend :) Please read and review, tell us what you think!**

"Katniss…Katniss. Please wake up," I hear someone say. "We're going to be late."

I purposely stayed in bed late today. "Mmm?" I stretch my arms and open my eyes. I know it's Peeta. He's already dressed, holding a plate of cheese buns.

"Hey. Sleep good?" He brushes my hair out of my face.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask, grabbing a piece of bread. I'm pretending not to know.

He gives me a funny look like he knows I'm avoiding the topic, which he probably does. "You know why."

And I do. Today marks the one year anniversary after the rebellion, now known as "Mockingjay Day". It's also my birthday tomorrow. I've been dreading this day for far too long. "Oh. That." I lie. I sit up. "I can't believe it's already been a year…" I whisper.

Exactly one year ago, the nation of Panem broke away from the clutches of President Snow and the Capitol.

And tomorrow, exactly eighteen years ago, I was born. The Capitol wouldn't see what was coming until sixteen years later.

"I know..." he says.

I sigh and bury my face in my hands. "Do we have to go?" I plead. I'm supposed to speak alongside Peeta and Paylor at the ceremony. I don't want to speak or remember any of it.

He rubs my back. "Yes...and who knows? There might even be a few surprises for your birthday maybe."

I think about this. Maybe...or maybe not. He's been acting suspicious lately. He keeps going away on "business trips" to the Capitol. He tells me it's just work but I think he's up to something. Once, he accidently slipped the words, "visiting old friends" out of his mouth.

He grips my shoulders to make me stand. "C'mon. Let's get you ready." The words make me cringe at the thought of Cinna, my old stylist who was murdered. I still have my prep team, but they're all getting ready themselves for this event.

He walks me to my closet and pulls out the dress I'm supposed to wear. Cinna had left it for me before he died. For some reason, he had always been one step ahead of me. Peeta leaves to let me get ready.

It's a light green colored dress with a brown leather jacket. The jacket reminds me of my father's. I open the jacket and a note falls out. I unfold it and it reads:

K,  
I'm calling this one, "Abraham's Daughter". Wear your brown hunting boots. They'll look great with this. And you'll probably feel a lot more comfortable.  
-C  
PS: Braid!

I smile. Oh Cinna... I miss you so much.

I quickly put it on, attaching my Mockingjay pin. I braid my hair. I look in the back of my closet and pull out the old boots. I haven't worn these since...Gale left. I shove them on and look in the mirror. I definitely look like my father's daughter.

I brush my teeth then walk downstairs to where my mother and Peeta are sitting. My mother's pain has lessened a small bit since Prim's death last year but there isn't a day we don't think about Prim. I wish she was here now to examine my outfit. My mother looks as if she's going to cry, but that's how she is everyday. She stands and I hug her. "Prim and dad would be so proud of you, mom. I know they are," I say softly.

She holds me still and says, "They would be very proud of you too. You look beautiful. Just like your father."

I give a weak smile. "You're coming later, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiles again. "Now get going." She pushes the door open and I link my arm with Peeta's. We step outside into the cool, morning air.

He kisses me. "You look amazing." He pauses and sighs. "Ready?"

I smile slightly. "Ready."


	2. A Threat

Peeta and I arrive at the square ten minutes early. There's all ready a ton of people. We stand at the back of the crowd. "Now what?" I ask. We weren't exactly given an itenirary. Effie just told us to be here at nine.

"I don't know. Where do we go?"

I hear footsteps trudging behind us. I feel a hand on the back of my neck, walking me forward. A gruff voice speaks, "You're late, sweetheart."

"Nice to see you too, Haymitch," I say flatly but I'm actually quite glad to see him.

He leads us to the side of the stage. "Showtime." —"Welcome, welcome!" Effie speaks into the microphone. "Happy Mockingjay Day!" Today she's wearing another one of her strange, elaborate outfits, and her hair is a metallic gold, matching my Mockingjay pin. "Now, we have some very special guests with us today. Please welcome Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

Our new anthem begins to play and the crowd erupts with applause. I don't move, and Haymitch has to push me up the stairs. Peeta practically drags me. Once I'm on the stage, I smile politely and wave. Effie leads us to the center of the stage where Caesar Flickerman is seated. Caesar's color theme this year is a sunset orange. I bet Peeta is loving it. Effie exits the stage, and Caesar calms the crowd. "Welcome everyone! Happy Mockingjay Day!"

In my mind I'm begging Caesar to start with Peeta, since he's always been good with words. But, knowing my luck, he doesn't. "So, Katniss, tell me. How is it being here today, one year later."

I stammer. I should be grateful, but I'm not. "Well…I'm just happy to be alive." This statement reminds me of my first interview with Caesar at the 74th Games.

"Good answer," he laughs as I smile. Thanks Caesar. "How about you Peeta?"

"I agree with Katniss one hundred percent. It's nice to know it's all over," He gives a reassuring smile. According to what people tell me, girls all over the nation are going crazy for him. I see a few girls squeal in the audience, and he waves to them and smiles. I suppress the urge to roll my eyes. I'm not jealous. I'm just… not used to it yet, even after a year.

"I see. How will you be celebrating?" I'm relieved that I dont have to keep up a certain image anymore. With Snow dead, I can finally be myself.

"Hmm…we actually haven't thought about it," I laugh. It's forced, but it works. The audience is smiling. I see my mother, and she's smiling too. I look to Peeta.

"Honestly, Caesar, we've been so busy, we forgot about celebrating. We'll probably just hang out with Haymitch or something," he laughs. I look over to Haymitch on the ground. He's scowling and muttering something. I stifle a laugh. "Will you be celebrating?"

"Oh yes, of course. Big parties to attend and all that good stuff!"

We go through, of what seems, millions of questions, before it's over. Finally, Effie escorts Peeta and I to the bottom of the stage where Haymitch is. President Paylor is about to speak.

We sit in silence while she runs through her speech. She goes through the history of Panem, the triumph and the fall. She then proceeds to talks about the Games. I grip Peeta's hand. Haymitch steadies me. No one understands except Peeta and Haymitch. I can't listen to this part without thinking of everyone, especially Rue. I eventually fall asleep because of that, and it's also just quite boring.

Not long after, I feel Peeta shaking me to get up. "Katniss. We have to move. Now." Peeta grabs my hand. I hear screaming.

Turning my groggy eyes to the stage, I catch a whiff of what I think smells of roses and blood. I watch as Paylor ducks to avoid a flaming arrow, which is aimed for her head.


	3. Old Friends

**My friend and I are having a blast writing this story. We think we know where we want it to go now, which means more chapters! Yay!**

My brain is still clouded with sleep, so processing what just happened is near impossible. The one thing that I am sure of is that the flaming arrow is a symbol. Someone's out to get me.

Again.

And I think I know the message they're trying to send.

Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, my mother, and I all manage to escape the square, but we don't know where President Paylor is. I follow Peeta and Haymitch back to victors village, and we file into the house. Just as Effie comes through the door, the tremors start. Firebombs. I feel the ground shake once, twice, three times, and finally it's over. We sit in silence for a while, but then Haymitch says he wants to go back to the square. There are instant objections from everyone but me. Because I want to go back too. I need to see the damage for myself, to add to the list of people that are dead because of me.

"Let him go." I say. I get up off the floor, and stand next to Haymitch. "I'm going to go with him."

"Why? Katniss you can't go back out there." Peeta begs.

"I need to! More people are dead because of me!" I raise my voice in anger. Peeta tries to tell me it's not my fault, that it's noone's fault.

"Of course it's my fault! Peeta, that flaming arrow was a symbol." He stops to consider this.

"I think she's right." Haymitch admits. "A bow and arrow isn't usually a weapon of choice. They used it because it's Katniss' weapon. And the fire part is obvious. I think that arrow was really meant for her."

"Please, just let me go." I beg.

"Okay, but I'm going with you."

We walk back in silence. Stopping at the edge of the square, we survey the damage. These firebombs weren't very powerful, thankfully. The explosions didn't damage anything outside of the square, telling me that they were only targeting the Mockingjay Day event. That they were targeting me. I step into the square feeling horrible, because I caused this. While walking towards the center, I accidentally kick something. Looking down, I realize it's a person. Suddenly I'm stumbling backwards, trying to get away from this. Almost tripping over a pile of bricks, I break into a run. I don't stop, going past the fence and into the woods. I can hear Peeta and Haymitch calling for me, but I keep running. I finally stop when I reach my father's pond. Inside of the house, I choose to have my breakdown.

I slump against the wall and play the events of today in my mind, over and over again. I don't know how long I sit there for. Maybe an hour, possibly more, before I hear the familiar four-note tune that Rue taught me in my first Games. I return the call numbly, and Peeta finds me immediately, picking me up off the floor and wiping the tears from my face.

"It's going to be alright, Katniss." He whispers.

"It will never be alright. More innocent people died today because of me." I shoot back. "Noone will be safe as long as I'm alive."

"Nobody is safe anyway! Katniss, there will always be people like Snow. Cruel, tyrannical people who want power. Who need it. Not everyone in Panem can accept the new government. They'll fight it any way they can. Trust me, Katniss, it's not your fault." Peeta always makes me feel better. Noone else can do that, not like him.

He takes my hand and walks us out of the forest, and back to reality.

When we get back, I see that people are already clearing the damage done to the square. We come back to the house, where we find president Paylor. She greets us, and we sit down at the table.

"Okay, we've estimated that there were only about 14 deaths today. As you saw, we're already making an effort to restore the square to its original state. And I've also put together a team of agents, who are to find the resistance group that did this. Katniss, Peeta, I strongly advise you to lay low for a while."

"Don't worry President Paylor, I'll make sure she doesn't leave the house." Peeta says, nudging me. We thank her, and she says she'll keep us in the loop. When she leaves, and my mother comes in, saying that she has to go back to District 13.

"I'm so sorry Katniss, but I have to go with the wounded to 13. I promise I'll be back tomorrow night for your birthday." She hugs me and Peeta, and slips out into the night.

I go upstairs and get into the bed. Seconds later, Peeta's arms are around me. I fall asleep wrapped in Peeta's warmth.

"Wake up, birthday girl, I have a surprise waiting for you downstairs!" Peeta's voice slips into my consciousness, causing me to wake.

"Give me a few minutes Peeta, please," I groan. I put my pillow on top of my head.

He sighs and stands in front of me" Looks like I'll just have to get you up myself then," he says as he scoops me into his arms and walks us across the room. I just lay there limply, too tired to fight against his hold.

"Ugh, I'm not in the mood for this right now. Let me sleep a little longer, please?" I beg, still only half awake.

He doesn't say anything and just carries me downstairs. The smell of bacon fills my nose, and I realize that we're not alone.

"Morning sunshine, breakfast?" I recognize the voice immediately.

It's Finnick.


	4. Happy Birthday to Me

**That's right, Finnick's back! Neither of us could bear the thought of his death, and we prefer to entertain our denial by writing him in the story. Thanks for all of the reviews and favs so far, it really motivates us to keep writing! I hope ya'll enjoy this next chapter :)**

I blink and jump from Peeta's hold, latching my arms around Finnick.

"_Finnick_!" I scream.

"Hey Katniss." He grins.

The rush of happiness is quickly over, being replaced by anger. I take a step back and slap him across the face. Then I then march over to Peeta and repeat the same gesture. "What the hell is going on?" I snap.

"Ow..." Peeta says, rubbing his face, and trying hard not to smile.

I turn to Finnick. "Well good morning to you too," he says. Obviously my slap wasn't hard enough since he's laughing slightly. "Get over here, girl on fire." He pulls me into another hug.

"Stop it! I'm mad at you!" Trying to get away from his hold, I stifle my smile. "How exactly did you come back from the dead Odair?"

He takes a deep breath. "Well, the 'Holo bomb' didn't do much more than distract those things. So I got away and hid underwater, and once they found me... Well let's just say they don't really take a liking to water. They dropped dead as soon as their heads went under! Then I went above ground and found Plutarch, who took me to the fancy Capitol Hospital to fix me up." He smiles and looks at Peeta. "And when Peeta found out, he started making regular trips to the Capitol to see my recuperation."

I shake my head, thinking of the last time I saw him, and small tears start to form in my eyes. "And...Now you're here." I say, blinking back the tears.

"And now I'm here." He grins again.

"So you knew about this, and you didn't tell me?" I ask Peeta. I think back to when I was in the Quell and no one told me I was in the middle of a rebellion. I push the thought away.

He shrugs. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I just wanted to give you a surprise for your birthday."

"Oh, you gave me more than a surprise, all right." I hug him. "Thank you." I break from the hold abruptly and turn back to Finnick.

"Does Annie know about this?" I ask.

"Of course she does. She went straight to the Capitol when she found out." He smiles.

We all stop when we hear someone knock on the door. I walk across the room, hesitating to open it. I consider the possibility of an assassin behind it, but decide to open it anyway. It's just Haymitch.

I sigh. "Hey Haymitch. What's wrong?" I ask. "You look like you haven't had a drink in a while," I joke. But I suddenly regret it brcause I know what he's been through.

"Paylor is holding an emergency meeting in the Justice Hall. you need to come with me. NOW."

"But I'm not even dressed!" I protest.

"I don't make the rules, sweetheart," he says flatly. I know he's trying to be patient with me, but it never works.

"But-"

"No buts. Let's go you three." He ushers us out of the house. "Nice to see you, Odair," he smirks, patting him on the back. Haymitch doesn't seem phased by the fact that Finnick is back from the dead. He was probably in on my little 'birthday present'.

We are the last to arrive at the Justice Building. Paylor, Effie, Plutarch, Beetee, Johanna, and my mother, who's back from 13.

"Sit, sit. We need to get started," Paylor commands.

I take a seat next to Beetee and Haymitch. Peeta and Finnick sit across from me.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Katniss." Beetee whispers. It sounds so weird, me being eighteen. I'm surprised I even made it this far.

"Thanks Beetee," I whisper back.

"As you know, we have an urgent situation on our hands." Paylor says. "We do not have enough information at the moment to tell you what the threat is, but we'll keep you all posted."

Plutarch begins, "So with that being said, we need to keep you safe, Katniss." He coughs awkwardly. "Which means, we are all moving back to Thirteen," he says quietly. "It's the safest for now."

I look at him. "_What_?" I say in disbelief. "I am _not_ going back there again."

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Plutarch says tiredly.

Everyone's staring at me, but then Johanna speaks up. "Why don't we just get this over with and kill her?" _Thanks Johanna_.

"This is not a discussion, Miss Mason," Effie pipes up.

"I don't care anymore!" She stands abruptly and slams the table with her fists. "All we've done for the past two years is 'protect' her. Do you see anyone worrying about me?" no one moves. "I didn't think so!" She glares at me, sitting back down.

"Jo, just-" Finnick tries.

"Shut up Finnick! I will not calm down."

"Don't tell him to shut up!" I shoot back at her.

"Katniss-" Peeta starts.

"Don't Peeta. I think I _am_ taking Johanna's idea into account. Face it, with me alive, there will NEVER be peace!"

"Katniss! Stop! I can't lose you too," my mother says with a pained expression.

Now, everyone is screaming at each other. It's complete chaos. Papers are being thrown everywhere. Johanna looks like she's about to rip someone's head off. Finnick looks worried, and Peeta and Effie are annoyed. Beetee is sitting, fiddling with a peace of wire, while Haymitch is just drinking and ignoring everyone.

"Hey! I need your focus, people!" Paylor booms, standing on a chair.

Everyone immediately stops and sits. I don't think any of us have ever heard Paylor yell this loud.

"That's enough. We all need some focus. So get a grip, be quiet, and listen!" she says and composes herself while Plutarch begins to give instructions.

"The hovercrafts will arrive at seven AM, tomorrow. Be there on time. We can't risk waiting. Bring anything you need, but pack light. Is that clear?"

We nod.

"Okay, meeting adjourned."

Johanna comes up to me, with Finnick behind her. "Look Mockingjay, I'm sorry about what I said. You know how I get sometimes," she says gruffly.

I nod. "It's fine Johanna."

She smiles tightly and turns to leave with Finnick. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," he calls.

As Peeta, my mother, and I leave, Beetee comes up to me with a large decorative box. Opening it, I see that it's a new bow.

"Here you go birthday girl." He says.

"You didn't have to, Beetee..." I say, taking it out of the box "Oh, how nice."

"Glad you like it. Just, uh... don't point it at anyone you don't want to kill," he says vaguely.

"Thank you, Beetee." I say, hugging him.

As Peeta and I go back to the house, for what is probably the last time ever, we're exhausted. My mother is at the District 12 clinic, helping some of the wounded from yesterday's ceremony.

"C'mon," Peeta says, tugging my hand.

"What?" I ask tiredly.

"You'll see, just come with me." He says, pulling me out the back door.

"I can't take any more birthday surprises, Peeta." I say while trudging outside. He's sits on the picnic table, and I take the seat next to him.

"Well come on, what is it?"

He pulls out a small box and opens it. Oh no, not now. "Katniss..."

"Peeta, you aren't doing what I think you're doing, are you?" I speak frantically. Peering inside the box, I see a silver ring with the pearl from the Quell in it. It's also engraved, but it's too small to read.

"Calm down Katniss. I'm not asking you to marry me," he laughs. "Well, not yet, anyways."

I blush. I should stop jumping to conclusions. "Then...what _is_ it for?" I say.

"It's a promise ring." He states, taking the ring out of the box.

"Peeta..." I start.

He ignores me and continues. "I promise to love you even after I die. I promise to protect you in any way I possibly can. I promise that one day I'm going to marry you. I promise-"

I stop his words with my lips. This is probably the first real kiss we've had in a while. There's no cameras, no one to be puppets for, just us. "You know you talk to much, right?" I say, grinning like an idiot.

"Sorry," he says.

He puts the ring on my finger, and I read the inscription. "Real or not real?" it reads. I swallow the lump in my throat, barely keeping back the tears while thinking of the first time we played that game.

"Nice right?" he says, pulling me back to reality.

"It's beautiful," I say and hug him.

"Well, we should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow," he says grimly.

"I don't want to go back, Peeta."

"We'll be fine." He assures me.

If only that was true.


	5. Back to Thirteen

Peeta scoops me up in his arms and carries me up the stairs. He sets me down on the bed, and I get under the covers, not bothering to change clothes. He does the same, and I lay on my side to face him. He mirrors my position, and looks at me intently.

"What?" I ask, confused. The moonlight streaming through the windows cast a slight shadow on his face. I can barely see the smile on his face as he says, "Nothing, I'm just thinking of how great it would be. Being married to you, I mean." I blush furiously, glad that he probably can't see it in the darkened room. But his statement brings a flurry of images to mind. Me in a wedding dress, Peeta and I reciting our vows, entering our new home, and Peeta teaching me how to bake. But then I think of something I had never considered before; a child. The perfect cross between Peeta and me. Oddly enough, I'm not really opposed to it. Because I know that if we have children- WHEN we have children, they will have the best father possible.

I don't know how to respond to his compliment. I've never been as good with words as Peeta is. So I answer instead with my actions. Reaching around his neck, I bring him closer. Our legs entwined, I feel the cool plastic of his prostetic leg. His hands grasp my waist as he closes the gap between us, brushing his lips against mine tentatively. The small bit of contact sets my skin ablaze, and I'm totally consumed by pure want. I bring my lips back to his. The kiss is deep and urgent, causing the butterflies in my stomach to get worse. My heart beats harder as my chest presses fully against his. I come up for air, carding my fingers through his blonde curls. Peeta places soft, delicate kisses along my jawline while taking my hand, entwining our fingers.

He stops kissing me when we hear a knock at the door. He sighs slowly and pulls away from me, going downstairs to open the door. I hear soft voices from below, and I'm just able to make out some of the conversation.

"I was with Haymitch, we... Sorry I got back so late. Did she say yes?" I can just make out Finnick's voice. Peeta answers him, though I can't hear exactly what he says.

They start to make their way up the stairs, and Finnick says "Good for you. You two deserve each other." A small smile creeps into my lips when I hear this. Peeta walks Finnick into one of the rooms across ours, and after some time he comes back to bed.

"Goodnight, birthday girl." Peeta whispers, kissing my forhead softly.

"Goodnight," I smile lightly before slowly drifting off to sleep.

-

We wake to Finnick pounding on our door.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late!" He bellows. We get out of bed quickly and get dressed. Grabbing our suitcases, Finnick ushers us out the door. We walk silently through the brisk winter air, and make it to the square just before seven. I board the hovercraft, and sit in between Haymitch and Peeta.

"I'm SO exited to go back." Haymitch says sarcastically. I can smell the slight bit of alcohol on his breath. I've noticed that he hasn't been drinking as much as he used to.

Peeta and I sit uncomfortably between Johanna and Haymitch. They're both asleep, leaning against us and snoring. Peeta's hand slips into mine, and he gives it a light squeeze, letting me know that everything will be all right. I smile at him, and he places a small kiss on the top of my head. With that, I fall asleep as well.

I wake up to the sound of yelling. Plutarch, Paylor, and Haymitch are noticeably absent from the hovercraft's cabin. I lift my head off of Peeta's chest, and see that the door to the hovercraft is open. We must've finally landed in Thirteen. I hear Plutarch's muffled voice ask

"What are we going to do now?" I'm now fully alert, trying to figure out what is going on. I look back at Peeta, who's staring down at me. I note his slightly bloodshot eyes, and I see that he wasn't sleeping. The look in his eyes tells me that he knows exactly what's happening. I start to get up, wanting to go ask Haymitch what the commotion is. Peeta catches my arm, giving me a look that says DON'T GO OUT THERE.

I shoot him a look that asks WHY NOT? WHAT'S GOING ON? he only replies by shaking his head.

"Tell me what's going on, Peeta." I demand. He struggles to find the words.

"Just tell me," I beg. He sighs and takes both of my hands with his. He lets out a slow breath and tells me

"Katniss, District 13 is gone."


	6. Running

**As always, a massive thank you to all who have read and reviewed, it means a lot! I hope you like the next chapter :)**

"What are you talking about? It's right outside, Peeta," I say, matter of factly. A part of me wants to believe myself, but the other is leaning towards what Peeta has just said. "_District Thirteen is gone_." His words run chillingly through my head again.

I stand and hurriedly walk to go outside, but he grabs my hand. "Haymitch said for you to stay put," he starts.

"I don't care. I'm need to see this. And you know damn right you can't stop me," I snap.

He let's go of my hand. "Go."

I jog out of the hovercraft. I can't see anything because it's so bright. But then I see it. Ashes and smoke everywhere. There's not a house or tree in sight. District Thirteen has been obliterated. Again. _No. Not Again._

I can't speak. I can't hear. I can't breathe either. I see Haymitch and Plutarch running up behind me. I start to run. I hear muffled voices trying to catch up, shouting, "Katniss, stop!" But I keep running. There's nowhere to go. It's a barren waistland.

I eventually give up about half-a-mile later. I collapse onto what I'm assuming used to be grass. It's charred to a crisp gray. I don't cry. I don't scream. I don't do anything except start to tremble and hyperventilate. I bring my knees to my face.

I hear running footsteps and voices coming. "Katniss!" one of the voices yell. I know it's Finnick. I know they've brought him to me because they know he's the only one, besides Peeta (but he's not coming, I know that much, because of his leg), that can ever get through to me. I don't lift my head. I feel like I'm acting like Annie.

He crouches down next to me, out of breath, and puts his hand on my shoulder. Plutarch and Haymitch stand behind me, also out of breath. I really need to stop running away like this.

"Katniss…please talk."

"No," I mumble.

"You just did." I can see his dazzling white teeth smiling at me through my hair.

I raise my head, containing my smile. "Once again, it's my fault. All of this," I say motioning around me. "These people…they died because of me."

For the first time in my life, I feel helpless. "Finnick…"

"Yes?"

"What am I going to do?" I ask.

He holds both of my shoulders and looks me dead in the eyes. "You need to stop running, Katniss. Stop running from your fears. Stop running from from the ones trying to help."

"But-"

"Do you want to help or not?"

I nod. "I'm sorry for giving everyone a work out." I smile slightly at Haymitch and Plutarch. They nod and turn back.

He grins. "It's fine. Now come on. We need to get back."

"You go back. I need to stay out here for a few more minutes."

He shrugs and heads back. "Don't be long."

—

My few minutes turned into about an hour of sitting and thinking and breathing. _How has this happened? Is Snow still out there? Where is everyone?_

I leave my thoughts as I head to the hovercraft ramp, and see Peeta coming down. I must look extremely miserable because he opens his arms to me. I gladly walk into them.

"Paylor wants to talk to us," is all he says.

"Good, I need answers."

We walk, hand in hand, into the command room. Paylor, Plutarch, Haymitch, and my mother are already there. Johanna and Finnick walk in as we sit.

"So, this is a very, uh, rapid turn of events," Paylor stammers. I've never seen her like this. She usually has herself composed and ready.

"Ya think?" Johanna snaps. I glare at her. She rolls her eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Finnick sighs.

"Wait…isn't there still the underground part of Thirteen?" Haymitch says.

"Precisely what I was thinking, Mr. Abernathy. Plutarch and I…we were thinking we would have a team go down and see if we can find anything…" she says as she glances at me, looking hopeful.

I look down at the table. _Never again._I can't go back down there. The claustrophobia and the memories will come back to haunt me once more. I can't go down there without thinking of everything. Especially Prim.

But then I realize I must. I have to go back down into the abyss. Not just for me or the evidence. But for Prim, Boggs, Rue, and for the people of Thirteen.

Before I can stop, I hear myself saying something. Something I promised myself I would never say again.

"I volunteer."


	7. Into the Abyss

**Attention: The following chapter is written by tumblr users leevys and francislawrence (as well as all of the previous and future chapters). If you'd like to tell us about what you want to see in future chapters, or if you would like to yell at us to write faster, don't hesitate to drop us a message :) Cheers!**

"Okay, here's the plan," Plutarch starts. "You five will have to go down into the pit. Get as far down as you can, and see if there are any survivors. You'll be able to communicate with us through these," he says, holding up an earpiece.

"Just don't pull it out this time, sweetheart," Haymitch whispers next to me.

Finnick, Johanna, Beetee, Peeta, and I are all dressed in bright yellow "bio-hazard" suits, which I don't like at all. The gloves make my palms sweat, the boots squeak with my every move, and the suit is much too loose. But the worst part is the plastic headpiece. I feel like I can't breathe.

Peeta's eyes meet mine, and he gives me a reassuring smile that immediately calms me down. I'm glad he's coming with me, because I don't think I'd be able to make it without him.

"Ready?" Paylor asks.

I take a deep breath. "Ready."

—

"Be careful!" my mother calls to us as we start toward the pit. I smile grimly to myself. _That's an understatement._

We have a rope attached to us, which is secured to the hovercraft. The first few hundred feet are at a steep angle, but after it starts to even out, so we're able to walk. _Good, because the rope was about to run out._

It's eerily quiet. The only sounds that fill the cavern are the squeaking of boots and breathing. I'm startled when I hear Haymitch's voice in my ear.

"Still got that earpiece in?"

"Yes. But only because I don't want to wear the head shackle," I joke.

"Can you guys see anything?" Plutarch asks.

"Not much. I hardly even recognize this place," Finnick transmits back.

"It looks as though the rebels have some new weapon technology," Beetee says absentmindedly. "These bombs were much more powerful than even the strongest ones that we have."

"Well, isn't that just great," Johanna snorts.

I roll my eyes and keep walking with the group. Peeta's hand slips into mine as we venture further into the abyss. "There's nothing down here," I speak into the transmitter. "It's just rubble and darkness."

"Alright, why don't you all split up? You'll cover more ground and you might find something," Paylor says.

I shake my head. "There has to be another way."

"She's right," Peeta says, nodding. I glare at him.

"It'll be okay Katniss, trust me," Finnick says.

I sigh, knowing that I'll never be unconvinced by Finnick Odair's persuasive charm, even if it's just a sentence. "Fine, but if something happens-"

"Nothing's going to happen." He squeezes my shoulder then turns to the others. "Johanna, Beetee; you guys go that way and I'll stick with Peeta and Katniss." He grins. "See? I told you everything would be fine, Girl of Fire."

I roll my eyes and smile.

—

We split up, going our separate ways. "Keep in contact with us, okay?" I transmit to Beetee and Johanna.

"Yes. We'll tell you what we find," Beetee answers.

We descend further, encountering nothing of interest. Everything looks the same. We could be walking in circles for all we know.

I hear Johanna come onto the transmitter. "Guys, listen," I say.

"Wait. There's a tunnel here," she reports.

"Go see what's in it," Paylor commands.

Our group stops, listening intently to Johanna's transmission. It's silent for a while, and all we hear is the sound of their crawling.

"Alright Johanna, the tunnel's starting to widen. We can stand now," Beetee's voice comes through.

There's some shuffling, and then the normal rhythm of walking starts again. A few minutes later, it stops.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Johanna asks.

"What?" Beetee says quietly.

"It smells like…" I can hear her sniffing the air. "Roses? No wait…maybe it's blood."

Beetee sniffs the air. "Both."

My blood runs cold. I pace back and forth frantically. "Get out of there-"

I'm cut off by their gasps. _Oh no. I'm too late._

"Hello," an icy yet muffled voice in the background comes through the earpiece, causing shivers to run down my spine. "It's nice to see you two again, although, I was hoping to see the Mockingjay. Oh well, I suppose you'll have to do."

I hear muffled movements and Johanna yells. Someone comes onto the transmitter. "I'd be careful if I were you, _Mockingjay_."

I hear a chilling laugh and then all connection is lost.


	8. Snow

**I'm so sorry we haven't updated in so long :( Hopefully we're going to start updating semi-regularly, but I don't want to make promises I can't keep, so let's just hope :) As always, thanks for the reviews, they really mean a lot :)**

Run. As soon as the transmitter cut off, that's all I could do. My instincts kicked in quick as I blindly clawed for peeta's wrist, and my legs started to carry both of us out of the cave. I tightened my grip on his arm, just to make sure he was still with me.

I would not let Snow take him from me. Not again.

Eventually, Peeta's leg keeps us from going at any pace above a light jog.

Finnick and I try to keep us going by supporting some of his weight, but it's pointless.

"Is it on!?" The muffled voice in my ear causes me to jump out of my skin. I'm about to panic, before I realize that the transmitter must have reconnected.

"Plutarch, what happened?!" Finnick demands.

"I don't know. Look, it doesn't matter now, just get back to the hovercraft!"

We travel through the dank tunnel as quickly as Peeta's leg will allow. My stomach churns as I catch a whiff of the all-too-familiar smell that can only be one thing. That can only _bring_ one thing. Unbearable suffering and inevitable death.

"Hurry!" I barely choke out through the fumes.

Then I'm suddenly aware that Peeta is no longer in my grasp, and a whole new panic rises in my throat. I turn around and the weight of what could only be a mutt slams into my chest, knocking me down. The plastic headpiece breaks as I hit the ground, and then it gets ripped off of my head. The smell of roses and blood intensifies, and I'm sure I'm going to be sick.

I open my eyes, facing the mutt that I'm fairly certain will kill me. But before I can even fathom the turn of events as I'm met with Peeta's wild blue eyes, his fist is coming towards me. The first strike splits my lip. Then the metallic taste in my mouth intensifies with a second punch. I struggle to get up, but he keeps up a steady rhythm, pain shooting through my entire body with his powerful blows.

I guess i must've blacked out, because the next thing I'm aware of is a rope being tied around my waist. Finnick's voice comes to me, but I can't make out what it says.

As the knot of the rope is tightened around my torso, I feel a weight fall into my back. Peeta? Probably. He's limp against me, and I figure Finnick probably had to carry both of our unconscious bodies to the end of the cavern.

The rope lifts us out of the pit, and several hands reach out to help me into safety.

I slump against the plush leather of the hovercraft as my mother tends to my face. I keep glancing over to Peeta, handcuffed to the wall. He's still passed out, his hands held above his hanging head in a way I know can't be comfortable.

"Keep this against your face, and let me get some bandages," my mother instructs as she leaves the cabin.

My vision is blurry and my head is pounding. My eye has already started to swell up, and I'm still bleeding slightly. My mother comes back, pressing soft gauze against my forehead and jaw, letting me hold my lip.

Peeta hasn't had an episode like this in months. The only thing I can think of that could've set him off is the smell. Which would mean that Snow had spent a long time in there with Peeta, torturing him until little of his former self remained. My eyes find there way back to Peeta, and I'm met with his eyes, open and wide with concern.

"What happened?" He tries to cross over to me, but the cuffs stop him from going any further. He looks up at them, the realization setting in his features.

"Peeta, don't." My voice comes out a bit harsher than I meant it to.

I could tell he was about to apologize, and what I was trying to say was that he didn't have to. But judging from the hurt look on his face, he undoubtedly thinks I don't want to talk to him. I want so badly to tell him that that isn't true, that I could never be mad at him, but I can't find the words.

Plutarch comes into the cabin and starts giving us the run-down of our new plan, interrupting my thoughts.

"Now that we know that Snow is alive and behind these attacks, we need you two to lay low for a while. We don't know what his plan is yet. So you will be stationed at your house in victors village."

"His plan is to take back Panem," I spat. I just wish he would die already. I don't want to live in fear.

"Yes Katniss, that much we have already figured out. We just need you to do this for now, okay? I don't think that Snow will suspect you two hiding in your own house - and that's what makes it perfect. Just try to stay inside as much as possible and avoid using power at night."

I just nod as he gets back up and exits the cabin, leaving mother, my Peeta, and me in a heavy, awkward silence.

The hum of the hovercraft starts to fade as we land back in District 12. Finnick, Peeta and I walk out into the meadow and toward our house in silence. My mother insists on going with Plutarch to help, so she doesn't come with us.

I slip my hand back into Peeta's, trying to assure him that I'm okay, that I'm not mad. His muscles tense at the contact, and he slowly releases my hand, like maybe I won't notice. I don't react outwardly to the rejection, although inside I am worried and hurt. The sun starts to set on our walk home, and as soon as we get to the door, almost all daylight is gone.

"Finnick, there's a room down that hallway that you can use." I say, and he thanks me and go straight down the hall and into their rooms.

I keep glancing at Peeta out of the corner of my eye, willing him to say something.

"I - I did that to you?" He asks almost inaudibly, speaking for the first time since we left District 13.

I nod. "It's fine Peeta. Really."

"No, it's not fine! I tried to kill you again, and you're still pretending like it's all okay!" His voice rises to a shout, trembling with anger. "I need to make sure that I don't do this to you again." He walks straight upstairs and into our room, shutting the door firmly.

Peeta will be fine. I'll just let him cool down a while and I'll go up there and we'll go to sleep like normal. I walk over to the mirror in the family room, and inspect my face.

It looks pretty bad, multiple splotches of purple already surfacing on my skin. For the first time, I'm aware of a dull pain in my jaw when I move it. Wow, Peeta really did some damage. And as easy as it would be to get mad at him like I did in the Capitol, I know that I wouldn't. He can't control his episodes, although he's been trying, and I can't blame him for something he can't control. I sigh and sit on the couch, relaxing for a little while before going back up to face Peeta.

When I finally do go back to our room, I find that the light is turned off, and Peeta is in bed facing the wall, his back towards me. I climb in behind him, forgetting to change out of my day clothes, and try his name softly. When he doesn't react, I assume he must've fallen asleep. I lie beside him, staring at the ceiling and willing sleep to come and pull me under, even though I'm certain that this time, all I will encounter are nightmares.


End file.
